I Love My Papa and Daddy
by Chikumo Sawada
Summary: I was 9 years old when I learned the truth. I didn't freak out as Papa thought I would be. Oh well, what can you say? My Daddy's the baddest, awesome-sauce hunter in the whole entire world and my Papa's an angel! I am Justice Faith Winchester, and I am proud to be a Winchester. (Domestic! Destiel, Kid!fic, fluffy, I CRIED BECAUSE OF 'SACRIFICE'. I NEEDED SOME DOMESTIC FLUFF.)


**I Love My Papa and Daddy**

**Disclaimer: **I thought Jensen named his daughter in a very Dean Winchester way. So..I thought..hey, why not? So, I wrote this on my tumblr and i thought about posting it here. So yeah, didn't have any betas so all the mistakes are made by me.

* * *

I looked at the dark ashed spot where once stood a man with scary, pointy teeth.

"Pa..pa...? Wha - what was that...?"

"Justice..."

Papa's voice sounded so broken so I lifted up my chin to look into his always pretty blue eyes. I could see his eyes were starting to water up even though there was no moon to light up the dark.

"You need to listen carefully, Justice, " said Papa as he crouched to my height, " this is...a...very, _very,_ delicate matter."

I nodded my head vigorously.

"I...", Papa looked down to his feet and the brown, reddish leaves covering the forest floor.

"Yes, papa..?"

"I...I am an angel of the Lord, Justy."

"A, angel..?"

Papa smiled at me sadly and he tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. Papa's hands were always soft and comforting. Like right now.

"...Am I Papa and Daddy's daughter?"

"You've always been, Justice."

"No. I mean...like...I'm...from you?"

Papa smiled his all knowing smile and I had to smile back even though I was still scared of the previous incident.

"Yes. Now, how about we go back to our safe home until Daddy comes back?"

I nodded my head once more. I knew papa would bake the most delicious pecan pie in the whole entire world when we go back. He always did when it was time for Daddy to come back home.

I grabbed Papa's big, soft hand and followed him out of the forest, back to the walking trail.

"You are not scared...? Of me..?"

I looked up to Papa and widened my eyes. Why should I be scared? My Papa's an angel! A real angel with halo and wings! Even if Papa's an angel, he was still my Papa who held me close when there were nightmares and tied my shoelaces every morning before going to school.

"Are you still going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Huh? Of course, why - "

"Are you still going to bake me cherry pie for my birthday every year?"

"Justice, of course - "

"Are you still going to pick me up after school, drive me to friend's house, cook my favorite meals every Thursday, read me bed time stories every Sunday afternoon?"

"Sweetheart, of course, why would you ask that?"

Papa's smile was sweet and his pretty blue eyes were twinkling again. I smiled in triumphant.

"Are you still going to love me and Daddy?"

Papa seemed to caught on what I was doing. His laugh echoed the empty streets of the neighborhood. I felt a lot better after hearing my Papa laugh.

"Yes, Justy, I am going to love you and Daddy. Forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, sweetie pie, _forever_."

As we got closer to our house, Papa's smile got even bigger and toothier. Standing in front of our house door was my Daddy.

"Daddy! Papa flashed this..this, this man with pointy teeth! It was so cool!"

Daddy grinned and lifted up to carry me. I snuggle closer and wrapped my arms around Daddy's neck and breathed in Daddy's familiar smell. Daddy rubbed his stubbly jaw to my cheeks, which made me giggle, and kissed my forehead.

"Well, well, aren't you lucky! Did Papa look cool?"

"Super cool and pretty. Papa's a pretty angel."

Daddy looked at Papa and smiled the smile that was only for Papa.

"Yeah. Prettiest angel in the garrison."

Papa's cheeks turned pinkish. Huh. Okay.

"I want to eat pecan pie."

Papa and Daddy smiled together and kissed my cheeks.

"Of course, Princess. We should get ready for your daily night snack."

"We are spoiling her."

"Oh come on, children are there to spoil, Cas."

And that was how I realized that I was a nephilim, a creation made between the love of human and an angel. My family's not perfect but we try and I love them. My name is Justice Faith Winchester.

And I am an angel of my family.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! AND FAVS ARE NICE TOO!**


End file.
